


Haunting Night

by blackrose1002



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Badboy!Kurt, Blangst, M/M, badboy kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every hero wears a mask. Even on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what happens after I’ve been thinking about badboy!Kurt and blangst for a while, and since it’s Halloween today… ;)
> 
> I'm willing to write more if you like it, just let me know!

Halloween was Blaine’s favorite holiday. He loved the parties, kids going from door to door asking for candy, people dressed as various characters, creatures and monsters flooding the streets. He loved the spooky atmosphere, the pumpkin lanterns and all kinds of decorations peeking from every corner. He loved getting creative, coming up with a different costume every year and enjoying the night, having fun until dawn.

Yes, Halloween was Blaine’s favorite holiday. Which was why he couldn’t comprehend how, of all nights possible, this particular one had to become such a disaster, resulting in him storming out from his friend’s party and walking home way earlier than he would prefer, in a sour mood, cursing internally at the universe. He wasn’t far from hissing angrily, which wouldn’t actually be so bad, since he was dressed as a cat this year, so probably no one would even bat an eye. His costume wasn’t very complicated, fitted jeans and a long sleeve V-neck, tightly hugging his chest and arms, a pair of cat ears, looking great with his curls, and a fluffy tail attached to his belt. Everything he wore was black, along with the whiskers he had carefully painted on his face before leaving to the party, and to be honest, Blaine was quite proud of the final look. Which was why he was furious that he had been forced out of the party, only because his ex-boyfriend chose the exact same party to come to, and decided to be a jerk and a pain in the ass.

However, apparently making Blaine leave wasn’t enough, because judging by the footsteps behind him, and a voice calling out his name, Jason was getting close, and unfortunately, wasn’t going to give up.

“Hey, Blainey boy, wait up!” Jason called, and being close enough, grabbed Blaine’s arm to stop him.  Blaine’s blood boiled at the nickname, he _hated_ it, he always had, but no matter how many times he pointed it out, Jason had never seemed to care.

“What do you want, Jason?” He gritted out through clenched teeth, hoping his ex would finally back off, otherwise he would probably end up strangling him and being locked away for murder wasn’t something he had planned for the evening.

“Aww, come on, why so rude?” Jason asked with an annoying smirk that was driving Blaine crazy. “I’ve been trying to reach you for a while.”

“And there’s a reason you weren’t able to.” Blaine retorted, trying to shake the hand off his arm, but with every move Jason’s grip tightened, he would probably have a hell of a bruise the next day. “I want nothing to do with you.”

Jason laughed loudly and leaned closer, making Blaine instinctively try to lean away, but before he even had a chance, the other man tugged him more forcefully and pushed him into one of the dark alleys.

“What the hell, Jason?!” Blaine exclaimed, a little breathlessly, as his ex shoved him against the wall, knocking the air out of him.

“Come on, baby, admit you miss me.” Jason whispered in his ear, pressing himself against Blaine, making it impossible for him to get away. The alcohol Blaine could smell from him wasn’t a good sign either, so he struggled even harder.

“Jason, let me go.” Blaine said, trying to sound calm, but truth be told, calm was absolutely the last thing he was feeling at the moment. Unfortunately, Jason was taller, so it wasn’t too hard for him to hold him against the wall, his vice grip on his arms making Blaine unable to fight back.

“You’re such a pretty kitten.” Jason muttered and Blaine’s blood went cold when he felt lips on his neck and Jason forcefully shoved his knee between Blaine’s legs, pressing himself even closer.

“Let me go!” Blaine shouted, thrashing around, using all of his strength, trying to get away, but to no avail. “Stop it!”

“HEY!” Another voice suddenly rang out in the alley and in the next moment Jason wasn’t against him anymore, the strange man yanking him back and shoving him to the other side of the alley. “Didn’t anyone teach you to fuck off if someone says no?” He hissed, standing between Jason and Blaine, who slowly slid down against the wall, sitting on the ground and breathing heavily, staring in shock at the back of the man that had saved him.

“Oh, come on.” Jason said, raising his hands up and trying to play everything down. “We were just having fun, we like it a little bit rough.” He said and leaned to wink at Blaine around the man between them, making Blaine whimper and shut his eyes close.

“Right.” The stranger said, his voice laced with cold and disgust. “Get the fuck away from here.”

“Or what?” Jason started laughing, but the laugh died in his throat when, with a few quick strides, the man got to him and pinned him against the wall.

“Get. The. Fuck. Away.” He snarled in Jason’s face, punctuating each word with a hard shove against the wall. Shoving him away, he glared at him, making Jason reluctantly start walking away, muttering a string of curses under his breath.

During the entire confrontation, Blaine kept his eyes closed, focused on breathing and trying to calm himself down, he didn’t even realize Jason had walked away, so he instinctively jerked away when he felt a hand on his knee.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The voice sounded right in front of him, so Blaine slowly opened his eyes and saw the man crouching next to him, looking at him intently. “Are you okay?” He asked, tilting his head, examining Blaine’s face in search of any injures.

“I’… I’m fine.” Blaine said quietly, taking the stranger’s hand when he offered to help him to get up. “Thank you.” He said and when he straightened up, he finally got a good look at the man. He was slightly taller than him, his hair impeccably styled, but what caught Blaine’s attention was a leather jacket he was wearing and the rings, two in each ear and a small one in his nose. He didn’t look like a person that would run to help someone in a dark alley, quite the opposite actually… but Blaine had learned a long time ago not to stereotype and assume anything about people without getting to know them first.

“Are you sure?” The stranger asked, the concern flashing in his blue eyes.

“Yeah, I’m… Well, okay, I’m not fine.” Blaine admitted. “But I will be.”

The stranger looked at him for a second and then jerked his head in the direction of where Jason disappeared. “So, who was that? It looked like you knew him.”

“That… that was my ex.” Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I broke up with him two months ago and, as you can see, he didn’t take it well.” At the man’s raised eyebrow, he sighed. “He doesn’t like when things don’t go his way. One of many reasons why I ended things with him.” The man nodded, the anger flashing in his eyes telling Blaine, that the stranger had a pretty good idea what the other reasons were.

“I… thank you. I don’t even want to know what could have happened if you hadn’t show up.” Blaine said quietly, staring at the ground. “You didn’t have to do this and yet you did, so… thank you.”

“I just did what anyone else would.” The stranger said, but they both knew it wasn’t exactly the truth. “Where do you live?” He asked suddenly.

“Not far, the building around the corner.” Blaine said, confused by a sudden change of subject.

“Alright, come on, I’ll walk you there.” The man said, starting to walk in the right direction.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure you have other things to do.” Blaine said, trying to stop him and not wanting to take any more of the kind stranger’s time.

“It’s not a problem. My name’s Kurt, by the way.”

“Blaine. Are you really sure…” Blaine started, but a sudden laugh from Kurt made him stop.

“Yes, Blaine, I’m sure.” Kurt said, playfully rolling his eyes. “You’re cute when you’re like that.” He added with a wink, making Blaine blush fervently. After that, they walked in silence, although Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt. He couldn’t help but be intrigued by him and he rather wished he didn’t have to say goodbye so soon. When they reached Blaine’s building, they stood there for a while, without saying anything, until Blaine broke the silence.

“Thank you, again.” He said, smiling slightly.

“Of course.” Kurt said and bit his lip, as if he wanted to add something. “I… I’d like to make sure you’re all right though. Maybe we could…”

“I could call you.” Blaine interrupted, wincing internally at how eager he sounded. “Or you could call me, you know, if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” Kurt said with a laugh, reaching into his pocket and giving Blaine his phone. After he typed his number and called himself from Kurt’s phone, he gave it back, shivering slightly when their fingers brushed against each other’s.

With a small smile, Kurt looked at Blaine and grinned. “I really like your costume, by the way.” And with that he turned around and walked away, making Blaine’s heart beat a little bit faster, as he watched him go until Kurt disappeared behind the corner.

When he was waiting for the elevator, he saved Kurt’s number on his phone and grinned, thinking that maybe this Halloween wasn’t so bad after all and maybe he’ll have even more reason to consider it his favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/132297268059/haunting-night)


End file.
